


Cabin Love

by J93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Ruby and Blake finally settle down for the night.





	Cabin Love

Clenching the bedsheets in a poor attempt to keep some form of control, the Faunus caved in and let out a low and whining moan. Her thighs eventually stopped twitching and her shoulders unfolded, allowing Blake to sink back into the warm comfort of the tavern bed. Her breathing soon resumed into a normal rhythm as the body crouched at the foot of the bed started leaving a trail of kisses along the silky skin after swallowing. From her thigh up to her stomach, across her chest with a long lick and finally meeting her lips with a deep, yet loving kiss. It wasn’t her first time but the young Faunus reacted to this sudden intrusion like a schoolgirl who just kissed her crush. She looked up into the silver eyes leaning over her and couldn’t help but feel small. With their lips still locked, Blake smiled and Ruby followed suite in return. Her hands went on both sides of the younger girl’s smaller face, then delicately running up the sides to the red sweat-coated hair. Blake's then hands trailed down Ruby’s waist, to her buttocks, giving a light squeeze. Her left hand slid past the stomach to travel southward only for Ruby to grab hold of her hand.

“Ruby?”

Ruby sighed. “I'm spent.”

“But you didn't-”

“I know. We can do it in the morning.” Ruby asserted in her usual cheery tone. “If we have time.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Ruby adjusted herself comfortably to the side, next to Blake, laying her head on her shoulder. Seems pointless for her to sleep in her own bed now. Besides this is what Blake had wanted. She needed her time spent with Ruby but as a huntress with the travel and hunting Grimm it was almost impossible to have a minute alone. Luckily she had managed to convince her partner Yang to bunk up with Weiss for tonight. Breakfast was going to be awkward with the two of them.

“It’s been a long time hasn't it?” Ruby heaved out in a low voice that hit against Blake’s hot skin, sending goosebumps up her spine.

“Indeed.” the Faunus took hold of the small hand in her own, putting her arm across her body and cupping her stomach.

“It was nice of Yang to switch rooms with me.” Said Ruby. “Another day would have killed me.”

Blake smile grew just a little wider. “Me too.”

The shorter woman lay down next to her bare girlfriend’s side. She caught the half-lidded yellow feline eyes watching her. She smirked and leaned over to seal another long, deep kiss. Small groans emanated from both women’s mouths. Ruby broke away and looked down at the longing face. Blake cupped the small face in one hand.

“I don't know what I'd be without you.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow to the normally introverted woman. Tonight has certainly been full of surprises.

“I-I'm s-so s-sorry, Ruby I didn't mean to- I don’t know what came over me.”

“Horny.”

“What?!?”

Ruby let out faint snort and explained. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself Blakey. What I meant to say was you would be just as smart, introverted and kind hearted as you are now. You'll be fighting for Faunus rights by day and by night you'll be in a dark-lit room far away from everyone reading your books. So yeah, horny.”

Ruby tried to stifle her laughter but it was no use. Blake was not amused by her behavior, nor surprised. Her back turned, facing away from the giggling maniac behind her and pulled the bed covers over herself to hide the massive rush of embarrassment she could feel crawling all over her being, particularly her face. Fast Ruby’s mirth died and was instead by an annoying poking motion on Blake’s back.

“ _Blake._ ” Ruby whined. “I was only joking. Please don’t be mad at me. _Please._ ”

Blake kept still and even as Ruby tried wiggling her arms over Blake's abdomen in a poor attempt at spooning. She kept ignoring her, knowing Ruby far too well to predict her next moves. Small fingers moved up the back of her head and fondled her cat ears. Slowly the grooming began as did the purring that Blake was unaware of until she retched herself out of her therapeutic trance. Begrudgingly, she gave up her small protest and moved her lower half a little closer for both their comfort.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Blake sternly put once Ruby settled comfortably.

“Blake-”

“I mean it.”

“Blake, I was only half joking.”

Both sets of ears propped up. “How so?”

“I meant what I said. About you doing what you normally do but what I meant really was without me… you could kinda might be a little lonely.” Blake moved around to watch and listen to the redhead, face to face. Ruby shrugged. “Not to toot my own horn or anything but I’ve never seen you smile as much when we started dating and you’ve never given up on your goals along the way either, sooo… yeah. Just the same except lonely and horny.”

Blake thought of Ruby’s words for a moment. Then she smiled and leaned over to peck her forehead.

“Thank you.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yes it does.”

“Sweet!” Ruby fist bumped into the air and pressed her small frame against Blake’s, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head in the crook of her Faunus girlfriend’s neck. Feeling drowsy herself, Blake's head slumped against Ruby's as she pulled the bed covers up to their shoulders.

“You think anyone heard us?” Blake wonders.

“Don't know.” Ruby whispered into one of Blake's ears and slipped her arms around her waist.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Blake nervously chuckled.

Ruby leaned upward and kissed her on the lips. “Or the last.” Blake's glowing eyes turned to Ruby' silver and nodded. “I love you, Blake.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

And with that the couple settled their little dispute and slept for the rest of the night. In the room just next door however, a certain heiress’ scar-less eye-lid twitched whilst chanting the word 'dolts' repeatedly like it was her mantra. Yang' ear picked up the disturbance and turned on her side to look over at the bed next to hers to find Weiss shaking in her nightgown with bloodshot eyes and clenched teeth.

“Something the matter Ice Queen?” Yang asked with her signature smirk knowing full well what the answer would be.

Without missing a beat Weiss let out a frustrated whine.

“Next time Yang Xiao Long, I'm choosing the sleeping arrangements! NOT YOU!”


End file.
